


Trudna sprawa

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Bajki, Horrory i inne parodyjne dziwadła [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Od pewnego czasu po głowie Kise chodzi pytanie – czy Kuroko się masturbuje? A jeśli tak, to jaką ma wówczas minę? Chłopak, nie mogąc wytrzymać swojej ciekawości, pyta o zdanie pozostałych kolegów z Kiseki no Sedai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trudna sprawa

-    Myślisz, że Kurokocchi się masturbuje?  
Kise bardzo szybko pożałował tego pytania, bowiem siedzący przed nim Aomine wypluł  
na jego przystojną twarz sok, który właśnie pił.  
-    Mhm...To było imponujące, Aominecchi – mruknął Kise, patrząc na niego ponuro.- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że wyplułeś na mnie więcej soku, niż wypiłeś?  
-    O-o czym ty g-gadasz, Kise?! Skąd to pytanie?- Aomine spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, czerwony na twarzy.  
-    Po prostu mnie to ciekawi – odparł spokojnie Kise, sięgając po chusteczki.- I tak pomyślałem, że zapytam o to kogoś doświadczonego.  
Aomine wpatrywał się w niego uważnie. Przełknął ślinę i powoli odwrócił głowę od  
przyjaciela. Nie chciał przyznać, że on też właśnie w tym momencie o tym myślał.  
-    Może go spytamy?- zaproponował Kise, przeglądając się w kieszonkowym lusterku.  
-    Jeśli chcesz zginąć śmiercią męczeńską, to droga wolna – mruknął ciemnoskóry, gryząc swoją kanapkę.  
-    Zastanawiam się, jak wygląda wtedy Kurokocchi...- powiedział cicho Kise.- Myślisz, że ma taką poważną minę, jak zawsze?  
Również i tego pytania szybko pożałował, bowiem tym razem Aomine wypluł na niego  
kawałek bułki z sałatą, szynką, pomidorem i ogórkiem. Ten ostatni trafił go w lewe oko.  
-    Gratuluję, Aominecchi – warknął Kise.- Jak zwykle, wspaniała celność.  
-    Czemu wyobrażasz sobie takie rzeczy?- zapytał Aomine.- Rozumiem, że Tetsu cię jara, ale że aż tak?!  
-    Nic nie rozumiesz, Aominecchi – westchnął Kise, ponownie się wycierając.- Idę do łazienki, żeby WYSZOROWAĆ twarz. Do zobaczenia na...  
-    Ah, idę z tobą, muszę się odlać.  
-    Dobrze, tylko proszę cię, z dala ode mnie!- mruknął Kise, z góry obawiając się najgorszego.  
Aomine spojrzał na niego pytająco, jednak Ryouta minął go bez słowa i wyszedł na  
korytarz.  
Kiedy wracali razem do swoich klas, po drodze spotkali Midorimę, który jak zawsze niósł  
ze sobą swój szczęśliwy przedmiot – tego dnia była to książka kucharska.  
-    Oh, Midorimacchi!- zawołał Kise, wpadając na pewien pomysł.- Midorimacchi, mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
-    O co chodzi?- Shintarou zatrzymał się i spojrzał z góry na swojego drużynowego kolegę.  
-    Ej, serio chcesz go o to zapytać?- Aomine spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
-    A dlaczego nie?- nie rozumiał Kise.  
-    No przecież to Midorima!- oznajmił głośno Aomine, jakby rozmawiali o chorobie skóry.  
-    Właśnie dlatego chcę go o to zapytać, z pewnością ma obiektywne spojrzenie na to...- mruknął Kise.  
-    To jest Midorima! MI-DO-RI-MA! Patrz na moje usta, Kise: MI-DO-RI-MAAA!  
-    Przestań, Aominecchi, przecież to jest nasz kolega!  
-    Nadal tu stoję, Kise – oznajmił Shintarou, poprawiając swoje okulary i złoszcząc się z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej.- Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, czy mogę wrócić do swoich zajęć?  
-    A tak, tak. Słuchaj, Midorimacchi, jak myślisz, czy Kurokocchi się...no wiesz...  
-    Kuroko co?  
-    No, myślisz, że on się masturbuje?  
-    Masturbuje?- powtórzył Midorima. Dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarło do niego, co oznacza to słowo, bo wraz z jego powiększającymi się oczami, na policzkach występowały rumieńce. – C-c-c-co t-t-y?  
-    Spokojnie, Midorimacchi, bo spazmów dostaniesz...- zaczął Kise.  
-    SAM ORGAZMÓW DOSTANIESZ, ZBOCZEŃCU!- wrzasnął Midorima na cały korytarz, celując w niego palcem.- Jesteś niepohamowanym, homoseksualnym, niewyżytym seksualnie perwersem! Obyś się udławił tymi zboczonymi myślami o Kuroko! A TY – wrzasnął, tym razem kierując palec na Aomine.- TY JESTEŚ JESZCZE GORSZY!  
-    HA?! A co ja do tego mam, o nic cię nie pytałem!  
-    Masz zły wpływ na Kise! Jesteś jedną wielką chodzącą kupą brudnych, zboczonych myśli! Nic dziwnego, że twoim lucky itemem na dziś jest wibrator, nanodayo! HMPH!- Midorima odwrócił się i, z dumnie uniesioną głową, odszedł korytarzem w swoją stronę.  
Tymczasem Aomine i Kise stali wciąż w tym samym miejscu, patrząc za oddalającym się  
zielonowłosym.  
-    To...był zły pomysł – mruknął Kise.  
-    Mówiłem ci – westchnął Aomine.  
-    Ale...- Kise zmarkotniał nieco.- Teraz jeszcze bardziej chcę się dowiedzieć prawdy! Zapytajmy Murasakibaracchiego!  
-    To jest jeszcze go...  
-    Haa? O co chcecie mnie zapytać?- nagle za ich plecami wyrósł wielki, ponad dwumetrowy olbrzym, chrupiąc chipsy.  
-    Ah, Murasakibaracchi!- ucieszył się Kise.  
-    Co ty tu robisz?- zapytał Aomine.  
-    Hmm? Usłyszałem Mido-china, chciałem zobaczyć, co się dzieje.  
-    Świetnie się składa, właśnie mieliśmy do ciebie iść!- zawołał podekscytowany Kise.  
-    Taaak? A po co?  
-    Żeby cię o coś zapytać! Jak myślisz, Murasakibaracchi, czy Kurokocchi robi sobie dobrze?  
-    Haa? No pewnie! Jak każdy facet, nie?  
-    Uaa! Serio?!- Kise spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.- A jak myślisz, o czym wtedy myśli? I jaką ma minę? Bo on zawsze jest taki poważny...  
-    Hmm...raz go widziałem, więc wiem, jaką ma minę.  
-    COOO?!- wrzasnęli jednocześnie Aomine i Kise.  
-    Ale jak to?! Gdzie go widziałeś?!- dopytywał się Aomine.  
-    W szatni – odparł Murasakibara, ze spokojem wcinając chipsy.  
-    W SZATNI?!- Kise nie mógł już być chyba bardziej podniecony, niż w tej chwili.- I co?! I co dalej?!  
-    Zapytał, czy też chcę – odparł gigant z nostalgicznym uśmiechem.  
-    Serio?!- krzyknął Aomine.- A ty co na to?!  
-    No...dołączyłem. Takich rzeczy nie powinno się sobie odmawiać, nie?  
-    Tak, tak. Racja, racja.- Aomine z powagą pokiwał głową.- No ale jak...jak było?  
-    Hmm...bardzo smacznie!  
-    Jestem zazdrosny!- pisnął Kise, a Aomine wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.- Ale nie posunęliście się dalej, prawda?!  
-    Oh...- Murasakibara przestał jeść i spuścił wzrok, jakby zawstydzony.- No...poniosło nas.  
-    NIEE!- wrzasnął Kise, łapiąc się za głowę.- Jak mogliście?!  
-    Tylko nie mówicie nikomu, ok?- mruknął Atsushi.- Akashi się wkurzy, jak się dowie. Nie chcę, żeby się na mnie denerwował.  
-    J-jakim cudem...- Aomine zasłonił usta dłonią i patrzył z lekkim strachem na Murasakibarę.- Jakim cudem go nie zgniotłeś?  
-    Haa? No...trochę się pogniótł, ale szybko zjadłem.  
-    Eh?- chłopcy spojrzeli na niego pytająco.  
-    Jak to... „zjadłeś go”? – zapytał Kise, nie rozumiejąc.  
-    No normalnie, o tak.- I Murasakibara zaprezentował, pochłaniając chipsa.  
-    Czekaj, czy my nadal mówimy o Kurokocchim?  
-    Noo, Kuro-chin był ze mną, ale obiecał, że nikomu nie powie.  
-    A-ale o czym?- zapytał Kise.  
-    No przecież właśnie o tym mówimy, nie?- westchnął zirytowany olbrzym.- W zeszłym tygodniu po treningu, jak poszedłem do szatni, to zobaczyłem, że Kuro-chin siedzi na ławce i je pocky. Zapytał, czy też chcę, no to usiedliśmy i sobie jedliśmy...a potem zobaczyliśmy, że szafka Fukaty-senpaia jest otwarta, a tam były słodycze...no i nie mogłem się powstrzymać i je zjadłem...  
Aomine i Kise, ze zwieszony rękoma, gapili się jak otępiali na swojego kolegę. A więc to  
Atsushi miał na myśli, kiedy mówił, że ich „poniosło”.  
-    Ale my pytaliśmy, czy Tetsu robi sobie dobrze – westchnął Aomine.  
-    No a jedzenie słodyczy to nie jest „robienie sobie dobrze”?- zdziwił się szczerze Murasakibara.  
-    Już chyba wolałbym rozmowę z Midorimacchim – westchnął Kise.  
-    Dziwni jesteście – rzucił oskarżycielsko Murasakibara, po czym odszedł, dalej chrupiąc chipsy.  
-    Zaraz koniec przerwy, lepiej wracajmy na lekcje – mruknął Aomine.  
-    Jeszcze nie!- powiedział Kise, patrząc na niego hardo. W jego oczach i w postawie można było dostrzec silną determinację.- Nie zapytaliśmy jeszcze jednej osoby o zdanie!  
-    O nie...- szepnął Aomine, patrząc gdzieś poza postać Kise.  
Blondyn zamrugał kilka razy i odwrócił się. W ich stronę, spokojnie i dostojnie kroczył  
Akashi, nie patrząc na nikogo innego, tylko na dwójkę swoich „poddanych”.  
-    Akashicchi!- zawołał uradowany Kise, klaszcząc radośnie dłońmi.  
-    Twoje entuzjastyczne powitania nieodmiennie mnie zadziwiają, Ryouta – powiedział Akashi z lekkim uśmiechem.- Dlaczego stoicie na środku korytarza i zdzieracie sobie gardła? Znów się pokłóciliście o pozycję?  
-    Eh? Pozycję?- mruknął Aomine.  
-    Akashicchi, Akashicchi, mogę ci zadać pytanie?- zapytał Kise wciąż tak samo podekscytowany, jak na początku.  
-    Oczywiście, Ryouta. Odpowiem ci na każde – odparł spokojnie Seijurou.  
-    Jak myślisz, czy Kurokocchi się masturbuje?- Kise wpatrywał się teraz uważnie w reakcję swojego kapitana.  
-    Hmm.- Akashi podparł dłonią podbródek, zamyślając się na krótką chwilę.- Sądzę, że owszem, Tetsuya również czasem się onanizuje.  
-    Serio?- Kise był naprawdę podjarany tą wizją.- A jak myślisz, jaką ma wówczas minę? Pewnie poważną, co?  
Akashi uśmiechnął się delikatnie, niczym ojciec do swojego głupiego dziecka.  
-    Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział.- Tetsuya jest wówczas zupełnie inny niż na codzień. Nie może wziąć porządnego oddechu, tylko krótkie i urywane. Jego twarz jest zarumieniona, oczy, które mruży z zawstydzenia i przyjemności, błyszczą się intensywnie, niczym diamenty, palce u nóg podkurczają się, a drugą, wolną dłoń, zaciska na pościeli. Przygryza wargę i jęczy cicho, uważając, by nikt go nie usłyszał, nawet jeśli akurat jest sam w domu. A kiedy zaczyna szczytować, zaciska powieki i przygryza palce u dłoni. Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, wzdycha głośno i delikatnie uśmiecha się do swoich myśli, bowiem przed tym intymnym, prywatnym aktem, wyobrażał sobie osobę, którą darzy szczególnym uczuciem. Na przykład swojego kapitana – dodał cichutko Akashi.  
Aomine i Kise stali jak wryci na środku korytarza, gapiąc się z lekko uchylonymi ustami  
na Akashiego, aż nagle rozdzwonił się dzwonek.  
-    No dobrze, chłopcy, wracajcie do swoich klas – zarządził Akashi, po czym minął ich spokojnie i udał się we własną stronę.  
A Aomine i Kise nadal stali w miejscu, jakby wrośli w ziemię. Po chwili Aomine spojrzał  
bardzo powoli na swojego blondwłosego przyjaciela.  
-    Chyba mi stanął...  
Kise w odpowiedzi mógł jedynie skinąć głową.  
  
  
Po zajęciach....  
  
  
Akashi, który właśnie przebrał się w swój sportowy strój, rozejrzał się teraz po szatni.  
-    Gdzie jest Daiki i Ryouta?- zapytał, nie widząc ich.  
Rozległ się głośny trzask drzwi od szafki. Akashi spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył  
Kuroko. To on tak hałaśliwie zamknął swoją szafkę.  
-    Nie będzie ich przez kilka dni – powiedział spokojnie.  
-    W piątek mamy oficjalny mecz – powiedział Akashi z westchnieniem.  
-    Poradzimy sobie bez nich, nanodayo – rzekł Midorima, poprawiając swoje okulary.- Chodźmy, Kuroko. Potrenujemy razem.  
-    Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję, Midorima-kun...- mówił Kuroko, kiedy wychodzili z szatni.  
Akashi westchnął głośno.  
Cóż za problematyczna banda idiotów.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Trudna sprawa 2

  
  
  
-    Nee, Aominecchi...  
Aomine przełknął ciężko ślinę, nie patrząc na swojego przyjaciela. Zamknął na moment   
oczy, starając się przygotować na nieznane pomysły blondyna. Co tym razem wymyślił? Chce wiedzieć, czy Midorima sobie wali? Albo jaki rozmiar w spodniach nosi Murasakibara? A może jaki typ kobiet lubi Akashi?  
Wzdrygnął się na tę myśl.  
-    Czego?- westchnął, patrząc na siedzącego na piłce Kise. Obaj właśnie skończyli małe 1on1 na jednym z ulicznych boisk.   
-    Tak się zastanawiam...- zaczął Kise, podpierając łokieć o kolano, a podbródek o dłoń.  
Nadchodzi...  
-    Tak się zastanawiam, jak smakuje sperma?  
Aomine wstrzymał powietrze, starając się nie rozpłakać. Przygryzł wargę niemalże do   
krwi, wytrzeszczył oczy na blondyna, a potem wypuścił drżący oddech, opuszczając jednocześnie głowę.  
-    Aominecchi~ - mruknął smętnie Kise.- Jak smakuje sperma?  
-    A SKĄD MAM TO, KURWA, WIEDZIEĆ?!- wrzasnął dziko ciemnoskóry.  
Kise z wrażenia cofnął się, upadając tyłkiem na beton.  
-    A-Aominecchi, nie rób tak więcej!- jęknął.- Rany, przez ciebie boli mnie pupa...  
-    Przestań gadać, jakbyśmy byli gejami, do cholery!  
-    Ale ja tylko powiedziałem, że mnie boli pu...oh.- Kise spojrzał w bok, zorientowawszy się, o co chodziło jego przyjacielowi.- A tak w ogóle...nieładnie przeklinać, Aominecchi!  
-    To mnie nie denerwuj!- warknął Daiki.- Skąd ty bierzesz takie chore pytania?!  
Ryouta wstał z obrażoną miną i otrzepał dłońmi pośladki, posyłając mu „spojrzenie z   
górnej półki”.   
-    Hmpf!- Odwrócił głowę, stając do niego plecami.- Aominecchi no baka...   
Daiki westchnął ciężko, również się podnosząc.   
-    Wracajmy już, głowa mnie boli...  
Kise nie odpowiedział, ale posłusznie ruszył za przyjacielem. Szli wolno chodnikiem w   
stronę domu Aomine, który był jako pierwszy po drodze.   
-    Oh, jakie ładne kwiatki – powiedział Kise, oglądając się za żonkilami rosnącymi przy parku. Zerknął z uśmiechem na Aomine, jednak ten szedł z twarzą bez wyrazu, nie odwracając się.- Ahh, ładna dziś pogoda.  
-    Ta.  
-    Ale wiesz, Aominecchi, ja tak naprawdę w ogóle nie rozumiem, jak faceci mogą to ze sobą robić – westchnął Kise z poważną miną.- No wiesz, mam na myśli seks i takie tam.  
-    Ja też – mruknął Daiki.- Zresztą, nie interesuje mnie to. Wolę dziewczyny.  
-    Ale wiesz, w sumie to nie możesz tego stwierdzić, póki nie spróbujesz nie?- mruknął Kise z zastanowieniem.- Noo, mam na myśli...nie możesz powiedzieć, że nie smakuje ci szpinak, dopóki go nie spróbujesz, prawda?  
-    Jeśli coś wygląda ohydnie to tego nie próbuję – mruknął Aomine.- A co, ty próbowałeś?  
-    No jasne!- Kise uśmiechnął się radośnie.  
-    Z KIM?!- Aomine z wrażenia zatrzymał się jak wryty.  
-    Eh? Z tatą...  
-    Z TATĄ?! PORĄBAŁO CIĘ?! Takich rzeczy nie robi się z tatą!  
-    D-dlaczego?- zapytał Kise, rozglądając się, nieco przestraszony.- Co w tym złego? Jeśli...no, wiesz...wyplułbym, to...to mniejszy obciach, bo widzi to tylko tata, nie?  
Aomine nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Gapił się na przyjaciela z rozdziawionymi   
ustami, będąc w totalnym szoku. Skoro Kise próbował już spermy, to dlaczego pytał go o jej smak?  
-    I...co?- Ciemnoskóry poczuł silne rumieńce.- J-jak smakowało...?  
-    Hmm...- Kise zastanowił się przez chwilę.- Takie trochę słonawe...  
-    Fuj.- Aomine skrzywił się lekko.  
-    Może chcesz spróbować u mnie?- zapytał z uśmiechem Kise.  
-    C-c-c-c-c-o?!- wrzasnął piskliwie ciemnoskóry.- Po-powaliło cię?! OD CIEBIE?!  
-    Nie rób takiej miny, Aominecchi!- mruknął nadąsany Ryouta.- Zapominasz o moich talentach?   
-    N-niech cię...  
Daiki przełknął ciężko ślinę, odwracając od niego głowę, jednak raz na jakiś czas zerkając   
na niego. Kise tryskał radością, uśmiechając się do każdej dziewczyny, którą mijali, nawet do tej najbardziej pomarszczonej.  
Czy...próbowanie smaku TEGO CZEGOŚ było w modzie, czy coś? No bo skoro Kise   
próbował...  
Co prawda, myśl, że robił to z ojcem, napawała Aomine obrzydzeniem, ale...faktycznie,   
jeśli smak byłby tak okropny, że wyplułby ją, przyniosłoby mu to niemało obciachu...  
-    J...jeśli bym wypluł...- wymamrotał, rumieniąc się mocno.- N-nie będziesz się śmiał?  
-    Eh?- Kise spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem jego oczy rozbłysły szczęściem.- No jasne, że nie, Aominecchi! Możesz mi ufać! To co, idziemy do mnie?  
-    T-ta...tylko nie mów nikomu!  
-    Ah, dobrze, jak chcesz!  
Niecałe piętnaście minut później znaleźli się w okazałym domu Kise. Ryouta dał   
przyjacielowi kapcie na zmianę, a potem oboje udali się do jego pokoju.  
-    T-twojej rodzinki nie ma?- mruknął Aomine.  
-    Nie, wrócą późno.- Kise posłał mu uspakajający uśmiech, po czym przepuścił go pierwszego, popychając drzwi.- Napijesz się czegoś, Aominecchi?  
-    T-ta...przydałoby się dużo sake – westchnął.  
-    Ehehe...w połączeniu z sake, to ci na pewno nie zasmakuje – zaśmiał się Kise.  
Aomine przełknął ciężko ślinę i posłał mu słaby uśmiech.  
-    Wody – wychrypiał.  
-    Się robi! Wrócę za parę minut.  
-    Ta.  
Kise wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Daikiego samego. Chłopak usiadł na skraju łóżka, z   
zaciśniętymi mocno nogami i dłońmi wczepionymi kurczowo w kolana. Czuł się jak dziewica przed swoim pierwszym razem, w dodatku z tak popularnym chłopakiem jak Kise Ryouta!  
A co, jeśli coś schrzani...? Jeśli niechcący go ugryzie, albo Kise nie będzie mógł dojść?   
Albo, co gorsza, w ogóle się nie podnieci?!  
No cóż...akurat o to nie mógłby być na siebie zły, w końcu nie chodzi o to, by zrobić mu   
dobrze, czy coś, tylko...no, żeby spróbować jego spermy, prawda?  
Aomine przełknął ciężko ślinę i wstał pospiesznie z łóżka. Zaczął nerwowo przechadzać   
się po pomieszczeniu, czując, że dłonie zaczynają mu się pocić.   
Czy on naprawdę chce to zrobić? Czy on naprawdę, mówiąc najprościej, chce obciągnąć   
Ryoucie?! Czy naprawdę chce włożyć do ust jego penisa i ruszać głową jak na tych wszystkich filmikach porno, które oglądał? Czy musi tak jęczeć, jak te wszystkie kobiety na nich? Czy musi robić takie podniecające miny i rzucać mu seksowne spojrzenia?!  
...Czy powinien je przećwiczyć?   
Spojrzał na duże lustro stojące tuż przy drzwiach do garderoby. Przełknął ślinę i podszedł   
do niego, oglądając swoje odbicie. Przesunął dłonią po gładkim policzku, kiwając z uznaniem głową.  
-    Przystojniak – stwierdził.  
Obrócił się prawym bokiem, potem lewym, zwracając uwagę na swoje muskuły i   
napinając pośladki, choć nie było tego za bardzo widać, jako iż miał na sobie luźne dresowe spodnie.   
Wyprostował się i stanął przodem do lustra. Od czego powinien zacząć?   
Nagle wpadł na pewien pomysł. Odwrócił się tyłem do swego odbicia, odchrząknął   
głośno, po czym powoli i nieśmiało zerknął przez ramię.  
-    K-Kise-kun...- szepnął.  
Dobra, nie jest źle, to było całkiem kawaii. Skinął głową, stając znów przodem, tym   
razem wysunąwszy nieco do przodu prawą nogę. Uniósł lekko głowę, dłonie wsunął w swoje krótkie włosy.  
-    Kise-kun~ - jęknął cichutko.  
Zaśmiał się do swojego odbicia, zadowolony z rezultatów. Teraz kucnął, patrząc nieco w   
górę, na łuk lustra. Położył palec wskazujący na dolnej wardze i zatrzepotał rzęsami.  
-    Przyjemnie ci, Ryouta~? Moo, jesteś taki niegrzeZARAZ, KURWA, CO JA ODPIERDALAM?!  
-    Aominecchi?! Stało się coś?!- dobiegł go krzyk Kise z dołu.  
-    Nie, nie! Wszystko ok!- odkrzyknął, wstając i ze złością kopiąc biurko.- Debil!- syknął do siebie, po czym trzasnął się dłonią w policzek, tak na dokładkę.  
Znów zaczął przechadzać się po pokoi, szarpiąc włosy dłońmi. I co teraz? Przećwiczył   
seksowne spojrzenia i miny, czy teraz może...  
Zatrzymał się w miejscu, marszcząc brwi. Jak ma mu zrobić tego loda? Będzie klękał na   
podłodze, tak? A czy Kise będzie stał? A może usiądzie na łóżku?  
Aomine uklęknął na podłodze, wyobrażając sobie stojącego przed nim Kise. Żeby mu   
obciągnąć, będzie musiał trochę się nachylić, więc może lepiej, żeby Ryouta siedział?  
Daiki przysunął się do łóżka i nachylił nad nim. Tak, tak lepiej. To się może udać, o wiele   
lepiej, niż na stojąco.  
-    A jeśli oboje będziemy leżeć?- mruknął do siebie chłopak.  
Stanął na łóżku na czworakach, twarzą do poduszek, po czym nachylił się, wypinając   
tyłek ku drzwiom, akurat w momencie, gdy te otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Kise.  
-    Już jestem, Aomine...eh?! Co ty wyprawiasz, Aominecchi?!  
-    Ek?!- Daiki natychmiast usiadł na łóżku, wyprostowany jak struna i spojrzał w okno.- N-nic! J-ja wcale nie przygotowywałem się do jedzenia tego, czy coś!  
-    Jedze...ahaha!- Kise zaśmiał się, uśmiechając łagodnie do przyjaciela. Podszedł do niego i postawił na stoliku przed nim szklankę wody mineralnej oraz talerz z dwoma naleśnikami.- Jeśli będziesz jadł w taki sposób na łóżku, to się zakrztusisz, głuptasie! Proszę!  
-    C-co to jest? Zgłodniałeś?  
-    Eh? N-no przecież chciałeś spróbować szpinaku – zdziwił się Kise.  
-    Szpinaku?- powtórzył tępo Aomine, gapiąc się na niego i mrugając powiekami.- To nie miałem spróbować twojej sper...my?  
-    E-eh?!- Kise spłonął rumieńcem, cofając się od niego o krok.- Sper...sper...o czym ty mówisz, Aominecchi?!  
-    No przecież...gadałeś mi o spermie, no!- krzyknął Aomine, czerwieniąc się po same uszy.  
-    O-o szpinaku! Mówiłem o szpinaku!  
-    Kise, ty durniu!- Aomine rzucił w niego poduszką, a potem położył się na łóżku, wciskając twarz w drugą.- Wyrażaj się jaśniej, ty cholerny idioto!  
-    Ah, A-Aominecchi, prze-przepraszam, nie płacz proszę...j-jeśli chcesz jej spróbować, t-to nie ma problemu...!  
-    Wal się na ryj!- wrzasnął Aomine, rzucając go również i drugą poduszką. Poderwał kołdrę i szybko się nią nakrył.- Nie chcę od ciebie NIC, rozumiesz?! Zabieraj ten ohydny szpinak i swojego ohydnego fiuta, nie chcę ani tego ani tego!  
-    N-nie mów tak o moim szpinaku...! Z-znaczy o moim penisie!- poprawił się szybko Kise.- To ty dopowiedziałeś sobie tę historię, mnie cały czas chodziło o szpinak!  
-    Nienawidzę cię...- szepnął Aomine.  
-    Oh...Aominecchi...- mruknął Kise, podchodząc do łóżka i siadając na nim ostrożnie. Przysunął się do dżdżownicy, w jaką zamienił się jego przyjaciel, po czym ostrożnie ją objął.- Przepraszam, Aominecchi...może faktycznie to przeze mnie całe to nieporozumienie...Naprawdę przepraszam...a-ale nie mów, że mnie nienawidzisz – dodał płaczliwie, wciskając twarz w coś, co prawdopodobnie było ramieniem dżdżownicy.- Przecież nie stało się nic złego...  
-    Wyszedłem na totalnego idiotę...- jęknął Daiki.- Trauma na całe życie...W dodatku to TY wszystko widziałeś i słyszałeś...  
-    No to właśnie powinieneś się cieszyć – pocieszał go Kise.- Wyobraź sobie, co by się stało, gdybyś to powiedział na przykład Kagamicchiemu...  
-    J-jego to jeszcze mogę skopać i zastraszyć, żeby się nie wygadał...- Aomine pociągnął nosem.   
-    A mnie nie?- zdziwił się Kise.- W sumie jestem przyzwyczajony, bo Kasamatsu-sen...  
-    Jak mógłbym cię pobić, durniu? Za bardzo cię lubię...  
Kise znieruchomiał. Wpatrywał się w miejsce, które prawdopodobnie było głową   
dżdżownicy-Aomine, czuł zbierające się w oczach łzy. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, ocierając dłonią kąciki oczu.  
-    Ja też bardzo cię lubię, Aominecchi...- szepnął, z lubością przytulając się do dżdżownicy.- Możesz być pewien, że nikomu nic nie powiem.  
-    T-ta...  
-    Oh! A jeśli jednak chciałbyś spróbować s-spermy, to możemy sobie nawzajem...  
-    ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, KURWA!- wrzasnął, zrywając się z łóżka i rzucając na blondyna.  
Upadli na podłogę i przeturlali się po niej – Aomine, korzystając z górującej pozycji,   
wcisnął Kise kołdrę w twarz.  
-    Aominecchi, mówiłeś, że za bardzo mnie lubisz, żeby...- wydobył się z pod niej przytłumiony głos modela.  
-    Teraz to nie obowiązuje! Zamknij się! Nigdy więcej mi o tym nie przypominaj, jasne?!  
-    Aomine...cchi...d...duszę się! R-ratunku...Ka...sa...matsu...sen...pai!  
Aomine opadł bez sił na swojego przyjaciela i pociągnął nosem. Kise jakimś cudem   
wydostał twarz z kłębu kołdry i zaczerpnął łapczywie powietrza. Dysząc ciężko, objął ciemnoskórego i pogłaskał go delikatnie po plecach.  
-    Spokojnie, Aominecchi...- mruknął.- Nikomu nie powiem...  
-    Uhm.- Aomine skinął smętnie głową i podniósł się, zabierając z jego twarzy kołdrę, jednak w dalszym ciągu na nim siedząc.   
-    Etto...oh...- Kise nagle jakby oprzytomniał. Uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na Aomine uważnie.- Chwila moment, Aominecchi...ale, wracając do tamtej rozmowy, ja...powiedziałem ci, że pierwszy raz próbowałem szpinaku z tatą. Czy to znaczy, że ty pomyślałeś, że...?  
Daiki wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, rumieniąc się jak burak. Kise zamrugał,   
zdezorientowany, a potem jego mina przybrała złowrogi wyraz, a twarz zrobiła się podobnie czerwona, jak Aomine. Blondyn w zastraszającym tempie chwycił leżącą niedaleko poduszkę i uderzył nią z impetem w twarz ciemnoskórego.  
-    AOMINECCHI, NO BAKA!- wrzasnął.  
I tak zaczęła się prawdziwa wojna na poduszki...  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
